


Artist's Touch

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Red do some painting for easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my lovely beta-reader heaterpeters!

"God Lizzie, how many eggs do you have here?”

Red entered the kitchen of their latest safe house and found Lizzie sitting at the large wooden kitchen table, surrounded by palettes holding little white cooked eggs, small buckets with water-based paint in different colors and several paintbrushes.

“Around thirty I think.”

Red sighed.

"I had no idea that you’d have to paint so many ..."

Liz looked a little bit puzzled.

“Red, I want Dembe, Kate, Baz, everyone in the task force to have some.”

He stepped behind Liz, placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to softly kiss her cheek. His face lingered against hers; he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume and brushed his nose against her skin. Liz smiled at the tender gesture and her heart beat a little faster.

“So why don’t you just put the eggs in dye?”

“Because if I paint by hand it’s much more personal.”

Red sighed again, took a chair and sat down beside her. He still had to get used to the fact that things with Liz were a lot different ever since they were together. While Red usually avoided holidays in general, Liz made a point to celebrate them in a suitable and extensive manner.

Liz laughed, turned to look at him and placed his hands in hers.

“Ok, tell me what’s wrong?"

Red looked sheepishly at her and kissed her nose.

"It's only because this is our first day off together for a long time now, Lizzie, and I wanted to be alone with you."

"We are alone."

"But not the way I imagined it."

His voice dropped an octave, stroking her deep inside, making her tremble.

“Red!!!!”

“It’s been so long, Lizzie.”

He whined theatrically despite his eyes telling her a different story. She would never get tired to see the want and desire he had for her.

“It’s been only two days, love.”

“A woman like you needs to be cherished and loved every day, sweetheart.”

She couldn’t help but beam at him. God, she adored him. She wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“Why don’t you help me then? I’ll get done faster that way and you can cherish me as much as you want.”

“Hmm, sounds good to me. You look really cute in that floral apron by the way.”

Liz giggled and looked at him provocatively.

“I’ll wear it to bed tonight, with nothing underneath …”

Red growled and kissed her again, a little more passionate. Both laughed when they separated. 

“Let’s get this done, Red.”

Liz opened the buckets and took a brush.

"Hmm..."

Liz gave him a questioning look.

"Don't ask me! You are the one with the artistic talent here, Lizzie."

"You're right, ... okay, let's try some colorful lines, blots and dots."

Liz handed him a brush and placed the first set of eggs in front of them.

An hour later Red sighed again, put down his brush and propped his head up on one hand.

"It's getting boring and we are only half way through. I need a break."

“Oh come on, you spent days restoring my music box, determined and unrelenting. This is no different.”

“Oh but it is. I built the music box for you. But this…”

He pointed at the eggs.

“I really need a break.” 

"You do, Red. I'll go on."

"Would you like some coffee too?"

"No, thanks."

He rose to get a cup of coffee, then sat down again. While he was enjoying his coffee, he watched her intensely as she ran the brush over the eggs. When she caught him looking at her their eyes locked. He then moistened the tip of his index finger with his tongue and reached out to her cheek. He gently wiped away some paint.

"You painted yourself ..."

She dropped her brush and placed away the egg she was currently working on. His touch burnt like fire and she struggled not to close her eyes at the sensation. With their eyes still locked, she rose, then lowered herself to him, straddling his lap. She bent down and kissed him hungrily and when they separated, Red saw a sparkle in her eyes, which meant no good.

She reached out and took the brush, looked at it and rolled it between her fingers. She grinned and the sparkle in her eyes increased.

"Take off your shirt, Red!"

"Pardon?”

"Do it!"

Red didn’t dare to object and slowly pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. She then pushed him into the backrest of the chair. One hand ran over his bare chest, the other took the brush and dipped it into the bucket with red paint.

"You are my next egg now!"

She drew a thin line down his throat with her brush, watching as he took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the cold paint on his skin. She smiled with satisfaction when she felt him twitch against her abdomen. 

She drew little red hearts all across his chest and he fell in love with her even more, if that was possible.

Liz dipped the brush in the blue paint and circled slowly around his nipples. He groaned and closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard her put the brush down.  
Her hand reached out to the bucket with the yellow paint and this time she dipped her fingers into it. She hadn't touched him yet, but he swallowed hard at the sight and was already shaking with anticipation. 

Her paint covered fingers touched his belly, making him groan again, louder this time. The yellow paint trickled down his skin and he could bear no more. He closed the distance between them and kissed her deep and fierce, his tongue entered her mouth roughly. She felt him hard and hot under her and she rocked against him, as arousal flowed through her.

His hands eagerly tugged at her apron and her blouse, wanting only to free her from it. It was his turn now to take the brush and repeat the sweet torment on her.

She trembled with desire and breathed heavily when he painted her belly button red. When she put her arms on his shoulders to steady herself, he ran the brush with green paint down her forearms and they both watched captivated as goose bumps rose.

He reached around, opened the fastener of her bra and slipped it off. Liz knew what was coming next and closed her eyes in excitement. 

He dipped the brush in purple paint, then caressed and circled with it around her painful erect nipples. Finally, he dipped his entire fingers into the yellow paint and completely covered her breasts, stroking and massaging then softly. Gasping now she kissed him again and pressed herself more and more into his throbbing erection.

"I need you so much right now, Red ..."

Her hand impatiently glided down to open and remove their pants. He helped her, but she had to get up for a moment. It didn’t matter that they scribbled the paint all over their clothes, their need for each other nearly drove them insane. Boxers and panties followed and then she straddled him again, their eyes locked. Red grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Both moaned when he slowly entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the last distance.

"I longed for this the entire day. I need you so much, sweetheart.”

Red sighed in relief and lust.

“Then take me, my love. Just take me …”

Wordlessly he lifted her up on the edge of the table without losing their contact and pushed her gently down on her back between all the buckets. His hands ran over her breasts again, caressing them frantically. 

She let out a cry when he started to thrust and wrapped her legs around his waist. As she had requested, he took her and thrusted hard, increasing the pace with each stroke. Tossing and turning her head on the table she drifted away into an ocean of overwhelming sensations. Suddenly he grabbed her legs and lifted them up to put her heels on his shoulders. That allowed him to penetrate her even deeper and intensify the friction to her inner walls. She immediately reached her climax, screaming out in ecstasy. Her body jerked violently and her hands involuntarily searched for something solid to hold on to, but found nothing. Her movements knocked down lots of the buckets and the paint splashed in every direction. Red joined her in her release when he watched how she lost control. He now laid with his head between her breasts and listened to her rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. Many minutes passed until they calmed down enough to noticed what had happened.

The table was in a huge mess, leaving all the remaining white eggs covered in colorful paint.

"Did you say we weren’t finished here, Lizzie? ... I think we are!"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

He carried her into the bathroom for a shower and a second round of love-making.

Cleaning could definitely wait until later.

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
